Princess Agents
Details *'Title:' 楚乔传 / Chu Qiao Zhuan *'English title:' Princess Agents *'Also known as:' 11处特工皇妃 / 11th Bureau Princess Agents, 特工皇妃楚乔传 / Legend of Chu Qiao *'Genre:' Historical, romance *'Episodes:' 67 *'Viewership ratings:' peak = 2.525%, average= 1.741% http://weibo.com/u/2635260410 *'Broadcast network:' Hunan TV *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Jun-05 to 2017-Aug-01 *'Air time:' 22:00 (Monday to Thursday) *'Opening theme song:' Gaze (望) by Zhao Li Ying & Zhang Bi Chen *'Ending theme song:' Flame of Heart (心之焰) by G.E.M. (邓紫棋) Synopsis During the Northern and Southern Dynasties,the Western Wei enslaved large numbers of civilians. The slave girl, Chu Qiao ( Zhao Li Ying), is thrown into a forest along with other slaves and becomes the next hunting target for the rich lords. She is saved by the Prince of Northern Wei, Yan Xun (Dou Xiao). Afterwards, she is brought into a powerful family of Yuwen and witnesses their bloody power struggle. Seeing this, she swears to take her younger sister and flee from the situation. However, she catches the attention of Yuwen Yue (Lin Geng Xin), and undergoes strict training while building a sense of companionship with Yan Xun. Unfortunately, the Emperor of Western Wei is distrustful of the powerful Yan clan, and slaughters Yan Xun's entire family. After that incident, Yan Xun grows ambitious and cruel to avenge for the things and the people he lost. He doubts Chu Qiao and takes advantages of her loyalty and love many times, disregarding their relationship as well as the sacrifices he will have to make for power. Disappointed with the man she once loved, Chu Qiao eventually breaks off her relationship with Yan Xun and decides to join hands with Yuwen Yue, yet she may be too late... User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Zhao Li Ying as Chu Qiao / Xing'er / Jing Xiaoliu **Huangyang Tian Tian as young Chu Qiao *Lin Geng Xin as Yuwen Yue *Dou Xiao as Yan Xun *Li Qin as Yuan Chun ;Yuwen Manor *Kwok Fung as Yuwen Zhuo *Jin Shi Jie as Yuwen Xi *Wang Dong as Yuwen Hao *Wang Yan Lin as Yuwen Huai *Li Ang as Zhan Mou *Xing Zhao Lin as Yue Qi *Sun Yi as Yue Jiu *Fan Dong De (范东德) as Yue Shisan *Yuan Quan (袁泉) as Yue Shiwu *Cao Xi Yue as Jin Zhu *Li Chun Ai as Ah Meng *Wang Yu as Jinsi *Fu Jia as Zhushun *Rain Lau as Madam Song *Liu Yu Qi as Ying Tao *Jiang Yi Yi as Curly hair ;Xiuli Army *Ruan Sheng Wen as He Xiao *Liu Yu Hang as Ge Qi *Huang Yi as Du Pingan ;Han Shan Alliance *Wen Jing as Luo He *Wang Chun Yuan as Zuo Man Cang *Wei Lu as Snake Lady ;Chu Qiao's family *Liu Bao (刘宝) as Chu Qiao's father *Jia Shu Yi as Chu Qiao's mother *Ding Nan as Lin Xi *Peng Dou Dou as Jin Zhixiang *Miao Miao as Jin Xiaoqi *Zhu Sheng Yi as Jin Xiaoba ;Northern Wei *Tian Xiao Jie as Yuan Zhengde, Emperor of Western Wei *Sun Ning as Noble Consort Shu *Niu Jun Feng as Yuan Song *Jin Kai Jie as Yuan Qi *Jin Jia as Yuan Che *Huang Hai Ge (黄海格) as Yuan Yang *Ying Lin Hao (应林浩) as Yuan Hao *Nan Sheng as Lan Shuyi *Chen Yuan Yuan as Jin Xin *Zheng Sheng Li as Wei Guang *Jurat as Wei Suyou *Chen Si Han as Wei Suye *Jin Han as Zhao Xifeng *Liu Yuan as Zhao Dongting *Zhang Lin Qing as Jing Han *Shi Jian Tao as Zhao Gui *Yang Liu as Cai Wei ;Northern Yan *Li Hao Han as Yan Shicheng *Li Ying as Bai Sheng *Wang Yi Tong as Yan Hongxiao *Li Ruo Jia as Zhong Yu *Hu Chun Yong as Cheng Chi *Wei Tian Ci as Sun He *Liu En Shang as Ah Jing *Wang Zi Jie as Feng Mian *Hu Bing as Wu Daoya *Hou Yan Song as Dong Fangji ;Northern Liang *Deng Lun as Xiao Ce *Huang Meng Ying as Xiao Yu / Fang Qin *Cao Xin Yue as Chu Wei *Sun Yi as Tao Ye *Zhao Xuan Qi (赵炫棋) as Yin Xin *Lu Qin Xi as Lu E ;Xianyang *Huang Hai Bing as Zhan Ziyu *Dong Chun Hui as Liang Shaoqing *Yuan Zi Yi as Meng Feng *Ma Xi Mi as Xia Chong *Zhang Zhi Wei as Tian Chengyu *Yu Ai Qun (于爱群) as Ouyang Qian *He Yu Cheng as Ouyang Mo *Huang Jia Qi (黄嘉琪) as Xing Xing ;Bahatu *Kang Ning as Zha Ma *Zhang Hao Ran as Tu Da *Zhan Yun Feng (粘云峰) as Zha Lu Soundtrack *Gaze (望) by Zhang Bi Chen & Zhao Li Ying *Flame of Heart (心之焰) by Gem *Star & Moon (星月) by Reno Wang & Yisa Yu *Can't Learn (学不会) by Xiang Xiang *Grasslands (原上草) by Liu Xi Jun *The Furthest Heartbeat (最远的心跳) by Wang Xin *Just For One Person (因为一个人) by Wang Lei *Cutting One's Persistent Thought (断执念) by He Jie *When Us Becomes Me (当我们只剩下我) by Xian Zi Production Credits *'Original writing (novel):' 11 Chu Te Gong Huang Fei (11處特工皇妃) by Xiao Xiang Dong Er *'Directors:' Wu Jin Yuan, Chen Guo Hua (陈国华), Li Cai (李才) *'Screenwriters:' Jia Wen (嘉纹), Yang Tao (杨涛), Chen Lan (陈岚) *'Producers:' Liu Ying Xuan (柳盈瑄), Zhu Xie En (朱谢恩) Notes *The shooting wrapped up on November 21, 2016 Reviews See Princess Agents/Reviews External Links *Weibo *Baidu Baike Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2017 Category:Hunan TV Category:Historical Category:Romance Category:Croton Media Category:Ciwen Media